Key of existance
by ayaai
Summary: The existance of Kain's empire rest with in one girl. Raziel is bent to stop him, but is he too late? Has kain's empire been revived? Please Rate and review
1. Part 1

First off..i never played Soul Reaver..THIS IS JUST A FANFIC! Also..in my fanfic..Raziel looks more human. I mean he has a human form and all, but still blue and all that..and a jaw..

Raziel sat upon the roof tops looking down bellow at the few vampire hunters down there. "Always hunting..but they never can catch me.." he mutters, before looking around. Since he's been following Kain he has found out there is a piece Kain is missing to remake his empire. Raziel was determined to find that piece to stop Kain. His white eyes gaze around again, before he picks up the sound of a girl screaming. Down bellow a girl, who looked no older then 19, was running as fast as she can. Her clothing was different of the vampire hunters, and to what Raziel can see, she was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress top, and a black skirt. Her long white hair was flowing behind her as two male vampire hunters follow after her and into a alley. The girl turns around looking at the men scared, before her back hit against something softly. The men stood there in fright, before running off.

She looks behind her and turns around backing up as her ice blue eyes gaze upon Kain. "Such a beauty, but you need not worry. Your blood isn't what I am after child, it is you." Her eyes widen as she turns to run, but stops as Kain stood in front of her. "Sleep child.." Kain mutters, before he catches the girl as she fell. A smirk forms on his lips as he picks her up, but stops when he hears 'his' voice. "Drop the girl Kain!" Raziel yells as he stood there on the roof top above them. Kain grins and looks up to Raziel, "I cannot lose what I'm in need of…If ya want her then come take her!" Raziel moves from the roof top and comes down at Kain. Kain had laid the girl down from harm's way, before moving from Raziel.

Their small fight starts, as Raziel holds his hand out calling for the reaver. Kain gives Raziel a disgusted look, before lunging at him to knock him back. Raziel moves away from the attack and swings towards Kain. His form moves closer and closer to the girl, before he grabs her and disappears from the sight. Kain stood there growling, before he smirks, "You may have her now..but the key will be mine Raziel.." With that Kain was gone. Raziel stood in an old building as the girl laid in his arms. His eyes gaze around before he laid her upon a bed there. "So he is after you now..I'll make sure he doesn't get you.." His body moves as he sits near the window to keep watch though the night.

What happened?" The figure looks to the girl, before lowering the blankets as Raziel stood there, "Your safe, but Kain is after you..for a reason I cannot say." The girl stood there, before she moves looking out the window before she sighs, " My name is Rose..The hunters hunt me because my mother married a human. She was a vampire until they caught her…" Her body shivers before she faces Raziel. Her eyes watch her before he looks away, "My name is Raziel. I use to be the general for Kain, until I surpassed him and he sent me to my doom." He moves a bit before sighing, "Stay here..I'll need to get you a weapon before we get you to a safer place than this." With that he jumps out the window and disappears for a while.

Rose sits on the bed sighing, before she jumps at the sound of a sword falling to the ground in front of her. Her eyes look to it, before she picks it up and the sheath of the sword. She hooks it up so it hung from her back and she looks to Raziel again. He smiles under his scarf, before picking Rose up and jumps out the window again. Rose's eyes widen as she holds onto Raziel as they leap from roof to roof. Once out of the city he sets her down and motions her to follow him. Rose stays close to him looking around the place, before a sigh passes her lips. Her hand moves up to fiddle with her necklace, before Raziel notices. "What's with the necklace?"

"My mother gave it to me, before she died.." She looks down at the stone, "She said the moon will shine and a world will awake, but if the moon fails to see the stone then the lord will reign and the world of humans will be gone.." She stops and looks to Raziel, "Does that mean anything to you?" He shakes his head before looking forward, "Lets go. We have some time left before the hunters come out." With that he gets her onto his back and runs on ahead while she holds on. Rose closes her eyes tightly, before she opens them and looks forward. Raziel stops after a while, before a pitch fork lands in front of him. He lets her down, before vampire hunters surround them.

"Die you vampires!" One shouts as another pitch fork is thrown at Raziel. He hits it away with Reaver, before Rose stood there holding up her sword. The hunters run at the two head on to kill them. Raziel lunges at a few hitting them away and killing them, before he looks back towards Rose and watches in surprise. Rose was moving her body with each swing of her sword. She knew every attack, and every way to dodge and stay safe from the attacks the hunters threw at her. She backs up as the hunters fall down around her, before she puts the sword away and looks to Raziel smiling. He nods to her and they both head off down the path.

By night fall the two had found a small home far from the hunter's eyes. Raziel was sitting on the roof as Rose sat on the grass outside. The moon was a crescent moon for the night, but it was beautiful with the stars out. Rose watches the stars, before she fiddles with her necklace, "Why does Kain want me Raziel?" His head turns to look at her, before gazing to the stars. "His empire had fallen when he banished me, I've been hunting him since.." His voice trails off as he jumps down to walk over to Rose, "The key is what he needs to regain his empire. You and your necklace are the key." Raziel sits down next to her watching the stars, before his eyes gaze to her. Rose was yawning softly, before she moves her hands braiding her hair. Her eyes shift as she looks to Raziel for a while, before her head turns away as her cheeks turn to a light pink color.

Raziel stares at her a bit longer, before he pulls down his scarf and looks forward. "You should head to bed Rose. You need the rest." His hands move as he helps her up and watches her head inside. Once alone Raziel sits down close to the house sighing, "Part human and part vampire. She must have had a tough life, but…" He trails off and looks back to the house smiling a bit, "If it's possible..I've grown attach to her." He sighs and looks back to the stars. Rose was laying down on a mat in the home staring at the door. Her bangs cover her eyes, before she shifts her body so she would stare up at the ceiling. "He is so kind, and gentle." Her cheeks take on the pink color as she feels her own heart pound against her chest. "Raziel.." Rose mutters before her eyes close as she falls into a deep sleep.

By the morning sunrise the two were up and standing in front of a castle. "There is a place here in this castle that you can stay where Kain can't get you." Raziel spoke as they both walk across the bridge into the castle. Rose's eyes gaze around before she moves closer to Raziel a bit scared. He looks to her, before placing an arm around her, "Don't worry. I will always protect you Rose." She smiles happily, before taking a deep breath and follows. Chains rattle in the halls from the wind that brushes through the castle. The castle felt weird to Rose, and she felt uneasy. Her eyes look around, before she stops and looks behind her. The wind blowing the chains and everything was freaking her out. Once she turns back Raziel was gone. Her eyes widen as she stood there frighten, but when she looks around everything looked different. Raziel was standing outside of the portal growling a bit before he heads into the underworld to find Rose.

Rose backs up against a wall as her eyes look at the sluagh coming towards her. Fear rose up inside of her before she grabs her sword and swings at them. A few fall before more come to take on Rose. She growls and cuts through most of them and runs off to find Raziel. The sluagh follow after her as fast as they can, before they stop as a figure stands before them laughing. Rose stops and looks at the figure, before her eyes widen as they turn around to face her. "My child you shouldn't be in this place. Your soul is too precious to let these creatures to have.." Kain spoke as he moves towards Rose. She backs up and runs before feeling her body hit the ground. A sluagh stands above her and gets ready to attack, before Kain moves hitting it off of her and killing it. Rose looks up to him in wonder, before he reaches out taking her head into his hand, "Your safe for now..but I will have you soon and you will become a true being when my empire comes forth." He then backs up and disappears just as Raziel gets to Rose.

"Are you ok Rose? How did you end up here!" Raziel asks as his hands hold onto her shoulders a bit. "I don't know how I got here..but I'm fine." She smiles standing up with him. Raziel smiles and takes her back to the portal so they can be back in the real world. Once there he sighs and looks to her, "The underworld isn't the best place to be. For now just stay close ok? I want you to be safe." Rose looks at Raziel a bit hurt that he is treating her like a child, "I'll be fine! I can defend for myself!" With that she storms off and up some stairs and heads into another part of the castle. Raziel sighs and follows after her, but stops at the stairs as Revenants come out walking towards him. He curses under his breath before attacking them. Rose walks through the room shivering a bit before she looks around and then down, "I shouldn't of snapped at him like that..he just worries.." She turns around to head back, but stops as the revenants stood in front of her too.

Raziel gets rid of the ones in front of him, before he hears Rose's scream. "ROSE!" He yells as her heads up the stairs. He stood there seeing being taken away by a figure, before he chases after it. "Drop her now!" Raziel yells as he calls for reaver. The blade appears as he swings outwards at the figure. Another blade stops his as Raziel looks into the eyes of Kain. "Why save her? She is the key to bring the empire back Raziel! With our empire back you can fight by my side again. Besides, Rose here will make a fine Queen.." Kain smirks at his last words. Raziel growls deeply as he swings at Kain, "I rather die then serve you again! If you DARE do anything to her I'll.." He trails off as Kain laughs, "You'll do what! Does a vampire have feelings for a human that is part vampire!" He smirks and turns around to walk off, but stops as reaver goes right through his shoulder. Kain drops Rose and glares at Raziel, "You will pay for that Raziel.." He turns to attack, but stops as he sees Rose wake up, "Maybe another time Raziel..I rather not spill blood before the girl..yet." With that Kain disappears, and Raziel picks up Rose taking her to the room in the castle where she is safe in.

Rose awoke while the moon was rising up into the night sky. Her icy blue eyes look around, before her cheek take on a pink hue again as she sees Raziel next to her. His arms held her close as he also held a blanket around her to keep her warm. His eyes closed as if he was in a deep sleep. Rose sat up a bit as she watches him, before her fingers raise up and lower his scarf a bit. Raziel's eyes open and look down to her, before he smiles softly, "You ok Rose?" He asks as his hand raise up to brush her bangs away from her eyes. She nods softly, before his scarf falls to the ground. The blanket now wrapped around both of them as the moonlight shines though the window. Her eyes and his gaze upon another, before Rose speaks, "Raziel I.." He stops her before she finishes her sentence as his lips gentle lay upon her's.

Rose sat there surprised he was kissing her, but her eyes closed as her lips press back against his. Everything around them seem to fade away as the moon outside gets covered by a storm cloud. The rain, thunder and lightning drowned out them from the rest of the castle as the night time opened a new world for them both to the rise of the morning sun.


	2. Part 2

As morning arose Raziel was sitting there looking over the sleeping form of Rose as the blanket covered her body. A smile forms under his scarf, before his fingers run over her cheek gently. "So peaceful when you sleep.." He speaks softly, before standing up and looks out the window. He sighs softly, before looking behind him as he hears Rose waking up. She was sitting there yawning a bit, before her eyes look to Raziel. A smile forms on her lips as she stands up, "So is this where I am to stay for now Raziel?" He nods slightly and moves, "There are some cloths in the closet if ya want to wear something new..I'll go get you something to eat ok?" With that he turns and heads off to the closest town.

Rose sat there looking at the cloths that were there for her to wear. She stands up and finally grabs a dark blue skirt and a white angelic style top. Her hands seem to disappear under the sleeves as the skirt seems to drag a bit on the ground. She smiles at the feel of the cloths on her, before she looks to the door. "Is anyone here? Please I need help!" a young man's voice forms through the halls. Rose moves to the door and opens it looking around, "Hello? Who is out there?" She moves out of the room and down the hall looking for the man. She stops and turns to head back to the room, before a hand moves covering her mouth, "You are mine my dear child.."

Raziel gets back to the room with a bag of food, before noticing Rose was gone. He drops the bag and starts to head out of the room, before a sword shoves right into his shoulder with a note. He pulls the sword out and pulls off the note before reading:

"I have the girl you so dearly love. She will restore the empire, and she will restore my heir and our kind. Withier she wants to or not, Rose will have my children. The full moon rises tonight, and the stone will not see the white moon but the blood of the innocent moon! Come and try to get her back, and she can watch you die in her arms!"

Raziel growls deeply, before his eyes glow brightly. Once he gets to his feet, he lunges out the window and heads to the pillars to stop Kain before it is too late.

'_Raziel..where am I? What's going on? What's happening?'_ Rose awakes as the sun shines down upon her form. Her hands push her form up, before she tries to stand up. Chains to her hands stop her from getting up, and making her eyes gaze over what looked to be a blood stained white gown. Her hair braided, and a small dot laid on her forehead that she could smell was the blood of an child. Her icy blue eyes look around before she hears a laughter, "You are awake child.." Kain moves out to her view and on the stone circle Rose was chained to. He smirks and moves over to her lifting her head up, "Raziel can't do a thing to save you now. Your mine..and you will be my bride.." He grins before Rose growls. Kain yelps as her teeth sink deep into his hand. He back hands her to get her to let go before growling, "The blood of the innocent shall stain the moon, and you will make my empire rise! Then you, My dear Rose, will being back my clan! There is nothing anyone can do!"

Kain laughs coldly, before he grows silent as Raziel stood there with reaver out and his eyes glowing brightly, "You will pay for taking her Kain!" He moves a bit and runs towards Kain swinging the reaver. Kain moves out of the way and laughs softly as he holds his hand up towards Raziel forcing him back towards a pillar. Rose watches before she tugs at the chains. The moonstone on her necklace glows slightly as the sunny sky starts to darken with a full moon above her. Kain looks to this grinning, before hitting Raziel away and points a hand to the moon. A black glow forms within his hand and goes to the white moon. Rose sat there before her eyes widen as the stone turns to pure black. Raziel stood there in shock, before running past Kain and getting Rose free. Rose falls to the ground unmoving. The stone still pure black as the moon becomes a blood red color.

Kain laughs and runs at Raziel to attack him from behind, but misses as he watches Raziel leap away with Rose in his arms. He looks to Kain, before disappearing to the underworld to get Rose to the elder god. Once there Raziel stood there looking down at Rose worried, "Elder…I must save her..If we don't stop the blood moon Kain will have his empire back!" The Elder God looks down at Rose then to Raziel, _"They say love conquerors all..truth to one will bring the purest of life back. Though it is late to stop the moon, but the stone has a power the girl can use to end all, but there is a chance her soul may not survive it."_ Raziel nods, before leaving the underworld to get back to the castle.

He lays Rose down upon a bed looking down at her. "Rose.." He mutters, before his hand raises up pulling down the scarf. His eyes watching her, before his free hand takes hold of her's and the stone. Raziel's head leans down, before his eyes close as his lips gently lay upon Rose's. _'Raziel..you truly love me..You always will protect me..'_ Rose's eyes open as Raziel pulls away from the kiss. His eyes look into her own, before he smiles happily. "Rose..I don't want to lose you like that again.." He mutters, before the stone under their hands start to glow brightly. He lets go of her hand and they notice the stone was white again, before Rose sits up and looks out the window, "We must go back. We must stop Kain.." Raziel helps her to her feet and nods a bit, "We will stop him Rose." With that the two head off back to the pillars to end the reign of Kain.

The ground shakes with fear, before large towers of stone shatter out of the earth's hold. Kain stood in front of his new empire, before laughing coldly as the sky becomes darken with hate and anger. " Of the shadows I call you forth! Bring the key to my hold. Make sure Raziel doesn't follow.." He grins before two red eyes glow in the shadows before disappearing. Raziel was standing on a cliffs edge as Rose was near him looking off at the view of the castle that had just arose. Her eyes narrow with anger, before standing and moving. Raziel turns his head to look to her, but is caught by surprise as his eyes watch Rose leap off the cliff. His form moves and jumps on after her, before catching her and running down the side of the cliff to hit the ground without killing them.

Rose blinks and looks up at Raziel, who gives her an angry look after setting her down, "Don't ever do that again Rose! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Rose just stood there looking at Raziel hurt, before she runs off fast. Tears flowing from her eyes as the brushes of the trees hit against her form. Raziel sighs and takes off after her, before a shadow hand pulls him back and forces him into the underworld. The shadow figure runs off after Rose when it takes the form of Raziel.

Once in the underworld Raziel looks around growling before he runs through the area to find the portal back out. He had to get to Rose before Kain does. Rose slowly comes to a stop rubbing her eyes to end the tears, before looking around. "He didn't have to yell at me.." She mutters before looking behind her when she heard something. "Rose? Look I'm sorry for snapping at you. You just scared me.." The dopple Raziel said as he comes to her view. He smiles and moves closer to Rose hugging her tightly, before grinning, "Rose..I'm sorry but I want Kain to have you. I want to see him take you and force you to be his wife!" Rose's eyes widen as she struggles in the dopple Raziel's hold. He grins and moves heading off to the castle of Kain's.

Once there the dopple Raziel throws Rose to the ground and disappears as Kain slowly moves forward. His eyes look down at Rose, before smiling, "I'm sorry to see your love has abandon you. My dear Rose your not meant for him. Come with me and I will make your life worth living then what Raziel could do!" He moves down helping Rose up, before holding her head up, "You will be my wife.." He grins, before Rose pulls her head away, "No! I won't! I just won't!" Kain laughs, before forcing her to look at him as his lips forces theirs onto her's. Rose's eyes widen, before her eyes grow dull. Her body slowly relaxing as Kain smirks to himself, "Then I will have to force you."

Raziel had found a way out from the underworld, and he was hurt badly, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting to Rose. His body moves through the forest towards the castle as anger flooded his mind. Once he made it to where Kain would be, his form stood there with wide eyes as he caught Kain kissing Rose. As if heart struck he thought Rose betrayed him, and with that the shadow that took Rose catches Raziel. Kain glances over, before smirking, "Throw him into the dungeon..I at least want him to be alive for when his love becomes mine." Raziel growls deeply as he is taken off. Rose watches this as a single tear runs down her cheek. _'Raziel..'_

Raziel sat in the dungeon cell, sadden by what he saw. "Why did she do it? Was this all just a plan.." His eyes close tightly as he punches the wall, "Damn it!" He looks down as the movement of light foot steps take onto the ground, before Rose stood in front of Raziel's jail. Her hair still down, but her clothing was a black tight fitting dress. Her eyes still dull, "Raziel..why did you come? Why come here?" His eyes look up to her, before moving to the bars, "Because I love you Rose! I didn't want to lose you..I couldn't lose you.." Her eyes widen a bit, before she looks down, "Raziel.." Her eyes close before she backs up. "I must do..what must be done.." With that Rose walks off as the key to the cell lays next to Raziel.

Rose stood there looking at Kain, before she smiles, "This is the end.." She mutters before Kain looks to her confused. The moon stone that Rose holds in her hands glow brightly, before she holds it up, "To end this empire..to end it all! If I must die then so be it, but you will never rise again Kain!" The stone glows brighter as she holds it up in front of her. Kain growls and draws his sword as he runs at Rose, but is forced back as a white glow moves around Rose. Her cloths start to strip off her form, before Raziel gets there and stood there in awe.

Rose stood there in what looks to be a white dress with the view of angelic wings coming from her shoulders. Kain stood there growling before going at Raziel to kill him, but stops before he could disappear. Rose stood there as her sword was going through his chest, before she pulls it out and cuts right through his neck. With Kain gone she moves and stood there taking hold of the stone and lays it on the castle, "Be gone with the darkness..Be gone with the hate and anger. Rid this world of this evil. Let the innocent people live in peace once more.." The stone glows brightly, before the entire castle starts to glow white. Raziel moves and catches Rose as she falls over, now back in her normal cloths. He holds her closely, before heading to the underworld to get away from the destruction of the castle.

Back at the first village they met, Raziel lays Rose down and shakes her softly, "Rose..wake up please.." His eyes watch with a worried look on his face, "Rose come on..please I can't lose you.." He holds her close, before kissing her lips softly. A small gasp comes from Rose, before her eyes widen. She looks around then to Raziel smiling. Her arms wrapping tightly over his form. The sun setting and letting the night come forth with a new start, and a new birth.


End file.
